Friends & Enemies
by image of nothing
Summary: Naruto kept his promise to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru, and back in Konoha. However against his will, he ended up in the snake sannin's clutches instead. Orochimaru devises a plan to use him against the Akatsuki. As Orochimaru's Apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah naruto. blah, blah, blah kishimoto. blah, blah, blah lawsuit.**

* * *

Naruto snapped awake with a jolt, kicking the bed sheets covering him the floor. He looked around. Shocked to see he was no longer at the valley of the end, and Sasuke; nowhere to be seen.

In fact he was completely alone in this dimly lit room. He didn't recognize it from any where, and there were no windows to tell what time it was.

He looked down at himself. He was in a bed. He clothing was changed, and he was wrapped in bandages…someone must have carried him back to Konoha while he was unconscious.

_Wait unconscious?_ the blond thought surprised.

_Shit! Where is Sasuke?_ Naruto thought jumping out the bed.

If he was unconscious, then Sasuke got away. He lost, and Sasuke made it the sound-made it to Orochimaru. God…this was horrible…if that monster got his hands on him…he'd never see his friend alive again.

_No wait_…_someone picked me up, they could have stopped Sasuke too!_ he thought hopefully.

Naruto walked to the door, and opened it. Peering out he saw the hallway outside to be completely empty. He stepped out from the door, and closed it.

Looking in both directions the hallway stretched on both left, and right. He still couldn't make out any part of the place from Konoha. Where was he? Where was anybody?

He decided upon going in the right direction when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the other direction.

Turning around saw two figures walking towards him. One; he'd never seen before. The other however; he would never forget.

"KABUTO"

* * *

Sasuke looked around. He was, expectedly back in Konoha. After Kakashi knocked him out, there could be no mistake, he was taken back here.

Though he expected to wake up in a holding cell. Not the Konoha hospital. They even bothered to wrap his wounds.

_How nice of them to treat a traitor with such care_… he thought sarcastically.

He gripped the bed sheets, and gritted his teeth in silent frustration. He never would have imagined Kakashi of all people would catch up to him.

Now that he was back, this village was going to hinder him even further. Last night was a one-shot. A chance like that won't be coming again.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke heard the voice of his female teammate.

Sakura stood at the doorway, slowly making her way in. Sasuke closed his eyes, and leaned back on the headboard. Unconcerned with whatever nonsense she had to say.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're back" she rushed over to him, and hugged him tightly.

He could feel tears from her eyes wetting his hospital robe. She was hugging him in a display of happiness…but to him, it didn't feel like a warm embrace at all.

He could practically see that bastard Itachi getting further, and further away while her, Naruto, and all of Konoha held him back while she was hugging him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, right" a voice called out.

Sakura turned to see the Godaime Hokage stepped into the room. She let go of Sasuke, moved out of the way, and stood up greet her. Tsunade put a hand on her hip, and looked down at him.

"…" he turned to look at her, but said nothing.

"tell me where the village of the sound is" she said going straight to business.

"I don't know" the raven haired ninja turned away from her as he said it.

"but, you were headed there" the Godaime said inquisitively.

"I was headed to the border…Kabuto would take me from there" he said sighing as if it was a chore talking to her.

Tsunade stared at him for while, eventually turning around to leave out the door. If he did have any information she would find out before the day was over no matter what.

"Tsunade-sama…could you tell me what room Naruto is in" Sakura spoke up.

"hm…you're Sakura Haruno, right?" the Godaime said, just noticing her.

"yes ma'am" she nodded, and bowed respectfully.

"…I'm afraid Naruto isn't here" she said sighing. "…or anywhere in the village for that matter"

"wha-what?" Sakura said confused.

Sasuke looked up at the Hokage, only mildly interested in the strange statement. The way she said…could Naruto have died on the way back to Konoha? It would explain why he hadn't been bothered by the blond at all today.

"we think…Naruto is in the sound village…Kabuto kidnapped him while Kakashi was retrieving Sasuke" Tsunade said

"WHAT!" "what?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHGGGRR" Naruto roared as he jumped across the hallway, ready to put a Rasengan in the face of the gray-haired traitor.

Before he could reach, his hand was caught, and he was stopped in place. He looked up to see the guy wrapped in bandages holding his wrist.

"ah I remember that, now…you will be of some use after all" the stranger smirked.

The chakra in his hand dispersed, and Naruto struggled to rip his hand away from the man. But his grip was too strong. He'd break his wrist before he got away.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the blond shouted angrily.

"don't recognized him…not surprising, his appearance has changed" Kabuto said laughingly.

"don't be so rude Kabuto…we haven't been formally introduced yet, now have we" the stranger chuckled out.

"oh, that's right" the gray-haired nin said while adjusting his glasses. "Naruto-kun…be more respectful, you are now in the presence of the legendary sannin; Orochimaru-sama"

The blond gasped, and stared hard at the so-called sannin. Orochimaru released the boy, and let him get a good hard look. Everything but his right eye was covered in bandages, and his hair was completely different then he last saw him.

_Wait could he have changed bodies _Naruto fearfully thought.

"you bastard…where is Sasuke" he shouted.

"not here, I'm afraid" Orochimaru said shrugging his shoulders.

"then where!" Naruto continued yelling.

"Konoha, probably" the sannin replied.

"Ko-Konoha?" the blond repeated confused.

Naruto looked around his surrounding. The amount of light in this place was barely above complete darkness. Konoha never got this dark, even at night.

"Konoha…where am I?" Naruto said realizing his situation.

"where? Kukuku…where else would you be" he found it amusing, the boy hadn't figured it out yet. "this is my very own Otogakure" Orochimaru's sick smile could be seen even under the bandages.

"th-the sound village…this is the s-sound village!" Naruto voice was barely holding together. "and-and Sasuke"

"poor little Naruto-kun" Kabuto chimed in. "it's ironic…really"

Kabuto started chuckling to himself like he was just remembering the funniest damn joke in the world. The sannin joined in. both of them having a good laugh, while Naruto grinded his teeth, getting more, and more pissed off.

"while you were trying to keep Sasuke-kun away from Orochimaru-sama…you in ended up in the sound instead" Kabuto finished, still laughing.

Naruto lowered his head, literary shaking with anger. But instead of roaring, and yelling like the two expected, he raised his head with big grin on his face.

"oh, is that all" he said filled with confidence. "all I have to do is beat you, escape back to Konoha, and I never have to look at your ugly mugs again, right" he made a shadow clone.

Orochimaru looked shocked for single second, before laughing it off. The boy still didn't comprehend the situation he was in at all. Naruto, and his clone began making a Rasengan.

"idiot" Kabuto moved forward. "Orochimaru-sama let me-"

"wait…Kabuto" Orochimaru stepped in front of him. "this should be a fine test of my new body…and of this boy"

Kabuto stepped out the way while the sannin stretched out his hand, and opened his palm. What Naruto saw shocked the absolute hell out him. Chakra was spinning around in the sannin's palm, and forming together. Forming…the Rasengan.

"come boy…lets see what you can do" Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto needed no queue. He charged at the sannin, reeling his right arm back, and preparing to hit. Orochimaru stood, and let the boy come to him. Once the distance was closed. The two Rasengans smashed together, and blinding white light enveloped the hallway.

* * *

"obito…what would you say to me now" Kakashi whispered to the gravestone of his fallen comrade.

The jonin stood next to the memorial of ninja killed in action. Right now the most depressed he's ever been in a long time.

He had hoped with all his might long ago that he would never have to go through with this again. Choose to save a comrade or complete the mission. He did however wish he had an option this time.

The rainfall last night had washed away any scent of Naruto at the valley of the end. And Kabuto wasn't stupid enough to leave a trail to follow.

It wouldn't do any good to try, and continue searching. Konoha possessed only minimal information on Otogakure as it is, his only chance to get his student back disappeared the moment the Kabuto showed up.

Terrible things have been happening to Konoha recently…all of them happening because of that damned Orochimaru's ambition. Ninja, and civilian alike losing their lives in a war. The third lord Hokage sacrificing his life for the village.

And now finally a student under his care gone without a trace because of the actions of his teammate. He sighed, and turned around. Nothing to do now, but take another mission, and move on with the day.

* * *

The Godaime slouched far down in her chair, and sighed. Perfectly fine with such behavior, even in front of the village elders.

The counselors Koharu, and Homura called a meeting with her in their office concerning the Sasuke retrieval mission…they weren't pleased. not that she liked it either. The mission was a success, just like they wanted, but at the cost of Naruto.

"Tsunade…is this report accurate…Orochimaru now has the child in his possession" Koharu asked her.

"I'm afraid so" Tsunade said simply.

"this is a serious problem…there is no measuring what danger he could pose to Konoha in the near future" Homura said in a concerned tone.

"Kakashi Hatake resumed searching after Kabuto for a means to track him…but found nothing" Homura continued.

"…correct, and with no one to spare at the moment, my hands are tied" Tsunade said as she leaned up forward, and placed her elbows on the table separating them.

"citizens and genin are helping to rebuild Konoha, the chunin, jonin, and anbu are all on missions to increase funds, and everyone on that mission returned injured" Koharu said shaking her head.

"there are no leads, and Orochimaru isn't likely to stay in one place after this…a search, and rescue may be a lost cause now" Homura stated grimly.

"and while on topic; what of the boy-because of his actions Konoha could very well be…" Koharu sat up straighter, and sighed unable to finished her sentence.

"yes, we cannot let this slide. We've taken it easy on him before, now will be different" Homura said.

"I'm already taking care of it" Tsunade said quickly. "he'll get what's coming to him"

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he did push ups on the hospital floor. It wasn't much in terms of training, but he couldn't leave the room to do anything else. Thanks to the curse mark he was definitely stronger than ever before.

But not so strong as to think he can escape with Kakashi Hatake right in the room with him. They hadn't spoken a word to each other at all. The copy ninja just sat on the window ceil, reading his book.

It's not like they had a relationship anymore anyway. Kakashi couldn't give him the power he was searching for, and will never will be to.

A loud quake outside the hospital alerted the both of them. As Sasuke approached the window, Kakashi turned, and gave him some room to see.

"hey" Jiraiya called outside on top of a gigantic toad. "you're the Uchiha brat, right"

The two moved out the way while The sannin jumped inside the hospital room. Jiraiya looked down the young Uchiha. while Sasuke looked up at the stranger annoyed.

"Kakashi…" Jiraiya said vaguely.

The gray-haired ninja, did however, get the message loud, and clear. He got up, and walked out the room, without a word or looking back. Sasuke couldn't get away from the copy ninja. With the legendary sannin; he was as good as trapped.

"I came to talk to you today about an important matter" the white-haired ninja stated.

"I'm Naruto's teacher, by the way" Jiraiya said leaning against the wall. "you're aware Naruto is in the sound village"

"Naruto… I suppose he'll be taking my place" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

It was laughable…Naruto wanted to prevent Sasuke from giving his body to Orochimaru. Now he's succeeded by sacrificing his own body to the serpent. Not the ending he would've had in mind.

"not quite" Jiraiya interjected. "I was investigating Orochimaru's immortality jutsu" Sasuke looked confused.

"he already switched bodies waiting on you…he can't use it for a another three years" Jiraiya said.

"so…he's still alive" Sasuke said while closing his eyes.

It was rather typical now that he thought about it. Naruto was always being saved from death by something or other. This was no surprise. But why did Orochimaru take him, anyway?

"I can't confirm whether he's alive or not" Jiraiya scratched his head. "I don't really know what Orochimaru would want him for"

"that power-that strange power Naruto has. Could it…" Sasuke mumbled, remembering his last fight with the blond.

"Akatsuki…" the sannin said to himself.

"Akatsuki?…" the younger ninja repeated "Akatsuki…my brother" he growled.

"they're after him…that's why he came…tell me…tell me about Akatsuki" Sasuke's sharingan activated as his anger rose.

"there's nothing to tell…besides, I came here to ask you where the sound village is" Jiraiya responded.

"I don't know" Sasuke snarled

"but you were going there" Jiraiya pointed at him.

"I was going to the border where Kabuto was waiting" Sasuke's voice snarled getting impatient over the repetition from earlier. "tell me"

"no" the sannin simply said.

Sasuke made the hand seals for his now signature jutsu. The crackling of the Chidori in his hand let off a shrill cry, just like its namesake. Jiraiya, however, was unfazed.

"tell me about the Akatsuki-about my brother" Sasuke glared at the older ninja.

The sannin simply stood up, and stared at the Uchiha. His arms crossed over his chest, and a annoyed look on his face. He wasn't threatened in the slightest.

With the sharingan, Sasuke could see his chakra…it was overwhelming. He hadn't felt anything similar at all since…Orochimaru. Sasuke released his jutsu…this wasn't an opponent he could fight against.

_this guy...he's at a much higher level than kakashi..._ he stared at the older ninja still unsure of who he is.

"glad to see you've come to your senses, boy" Jiraiya grinned. "because you, and me are going to be spending a lot of time together"

* * *

"come in" Tsunade responded to the knock on her door.

"I have a request" Sakura Haruno said walking in.

"what is it" the Hokage replied.

"please…make me your apprentice"

The Godaime looked her straight in the eye. Just a moment ago she ran out of Uchiha's hospital room, shocked at the news of Naruto's disappearance. Now she looked completely determined.

She also heard the news. Jiraiya found information that Naruto won't be wounding up as Orochimaru's host. Relieving the hell of her, and countless others. The thought of that sick bastard in his body was a disgusting one indeed. But that still didn't guarantee his life was spared.

_She wants to try, and save him _Tsunade thought.

"Sakura Haruno…" she spoke up. "Kakashi says you're intelligent, and possess a strong spirit"

Sakura took in a deep breath prepared for the worst, after making such a bold request of the most powerful ninja in the village, getting rejected should come as no surprise...It still would hurt a lot though.

"…alright" Tsunade shrugged while the young kuniochi let out the breath she was holding.

"but don't expect me to be going easy on you"

"y-yes"

* * *

"what did you say" Sasuke said.

"I said you'll be traveling with me for a few years" Jiraiya stated.

"wh-"

"and this isn't up for debate either" the sannin interrupted. "I don't like it, but you'll be coming with me"

"tsk-"

"don't worry, I'll train you" Jiraiya continued. "be grateful, this is much more than a traitor would ever get"

"I need power…a sannin's power" Sasuke snorted. "only Orochimaru can give me that"

"ha…you don't know who I am, do you" Jiraiya laughed.

"…"

"…"

"…who are you" Sasuke finally said.

"I'm glad you asked!" a poof of smoke clouded the younger ninja's eyes. When it cleared, the white-haired man was posing on top of large frog.

"mt. myouboku-gama's holy master sage Jiraiya, also known as…The Toad Sage!" he yelled, introducing himself.

"…"

"…also known as one of the legendary three ninja. Alongside Tsunade…and Orochimaru" he said sighing, after getting no response.

"you're just as strong as him" Sasuke said interested.

"just as…tsk. I'm stronger" Jiraiya said insulted. "that old fool's just been falling apart"

"boy if you had made it to Orochimaru on time, that psycho would've just killed you, and taken your body" the sannin said getting serious.

"…." Sasuke remained silent.

"you wouldn't have gotten anything out of that snake, come with me…and I will make you stronger" he said looking the younger ninja right in his sharingan eyes.

"I'm…an avenger" Sasuke said. "I will kill Itachi Uchiha"

"I won't stop you…just so long as you follow everything I tell you" he emphasized the last parts of his sentence.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan. This man in front of him was right about one thing. This was more than he could hope of getting at this point. Besides he was leaving the village, and one sannin was as good as another.

A smirk crossed his face. The sannin didn't miss it. Orochimaru's influence was deep within the boy like a parasite feeding off him. He couldn't succeed with Orochimaru, but maybe he could at least turn this boy away from going down the same path.

_Naruto probably would have wanted it that way _Jiraiya thought while sighing.

* * *

"oh…wa-ing up, alrea- na-uto-kun" Naruto drowsily opened his eyes. Barely hearing Kabuto speak above the ringing in his ears.

"wha…where am I" he said squinting under a bright light flashing in his eyes.

"the sound village…remember" Kabuto said shaking his head.

"what!" Naruto shot up, and hit his head on the lamp above him, forcing him to lay back down.

"why did you kidnap me, I thought you wanted Sasuke" naruto groaned out, rubbing his head.

"we do want Sasuke" Kabuto responded. "but…Kakashi showed up before I did"

"he got to Sasuke before me" Kabuto said in a lower tone. "I just wanted to use you as a hostage…but that man…I had no choice…"

Kabuto lowered his head. Something was strange about the way he was talking. Fear, or is he laughing? Naruto couldn't tell. Could be both. Kabuto was just as freaky as Orochimaru to him.

"I could either return empty-handed…" he started talking again. "or take you with me…as a consolation..."

So he was just a consolation prize. Since he couldn't get to Sasuke, he decided to take him instead just because this bastard didn't want to go back to Orochimaru with nothing to show for it.

"that's enough for now" Kabuto moved the lamp out the way. "Orochimaru-sama is waiting"

Kabuto walked towards the door, and into the hallway. Naruto complied, and followed him. He didn't have any option. That was easy to see now…he'd just have to wait for a chance.

"aw Naruto-kun. Slept well I hope" the bandaged sannin cooed sarcastically from his seat above them.

The room they entered had much better lighting in comparison to everywhere else here. But still not nearly as much as Konoha. Naruto had no idea how he could even call this a village. It was like they were underground, or something.

"good, we have much to discuss" the oldest ninja interrupted his thoughts.

"I've got nothing to say to you" the blond shouted back.

"that's fine" Orochimaru waved him off. "just listen"

Naruto kept quiet, but had no intention of coöperation. Whatever the bastard had to say, he could tell to someone who gave a damn. He wasn't going to be here any longer than necessary anyway.

"I'll admit…when I first saw you…I thought you were garbage" Orochimaru said. "absolutely worthless. No talent, no potential…no future"

Naruto just frowned. Suffice to say this was not unexpected. Here he was a prisoner of two of the biggest assholes he's ever met. Death would be more tolerable than listening to them go on endlessly.

"but…when you defeated Kabuto…" his tone got more serious. "I saw it…you definitely have a future all right, even without the fox"

"your future may be more interesting then even Sasuke-kun's" he practically hissed. "maybe for once the fool; Jiraiya was right"

Naruto took offense to the insult. Jiraiya was a better person than he could ever be, but he said nothing. Arguing with this freak wouldn't get him anywhere. He'd be the one laughing last eventually.

"a diamond in the rough, maybe" the sannin tilted his head inquisitively. "but, no matter"

"you will be a weapon. A weapon, and a lure" he said standing up. "the Akatsuki will come after you in three or four more years" he came closer.

"including Itachi" he said stopping in front of him.

"Itachi…" the blond said barely remembering the name. "Sasuke's-"

"that's right…"Orochimaru began chuckling. "his brother"

Orochimaru looked upward, and stretched out his arms. His future was in Sasuke. But Naruto was in the Akatsuki's future. In Itachi's future. Sasuke would come eventually no matter what, but now his previous goal could be within his grasp.

"Itachi or Sasuke-kun kukukukuku" he laughed.

Naruto watched as Orochimaru just kept laughing to himself. Reminding him of the perverted way Jiraiya would always laughed, peeping at the hot spring.

"you've received a great honor, Naruto-kun" Kabuto finally spoke up. "Orochimaru-sama will be training you personally"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, disgusted.

"to prepare you for the Akatsuki" Kabuto explained. "from now on we're comrades, I'll teach you how to summon la-"

"WHAT! WHOA! HOLD ON!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could. Silencing both the sannin, and his subordinate.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M LEARNING FROM A JERK LIKE YOU" Naruto screamed pointing at the oldest ninja. "AND I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO SUMMON! DAMN IT"

Naruto struggled to catch his breath. He'd been holding it in for a long time now. Too long just for the sake of the people he hates more than anyone in the world.

"I've already severed that contract" the sannin calmly stated.

"what?" Naruto said not understanding.

Orochimaru grabbed hold of his wrist, and undid the bandages revealing a strange black tattoo around his forearm.

"from now on you'll be summoning snakes" Orochimaru said bringing his hand to Naruto's face.

"I can't have my new weapon using such worthless things" he pinched the young ninja's cheek in a sarcastic display of pseudo affection.

"YOURS, you son of a bi-" Naruto grabbed his cheek, and jumped back.

"beside, I can't have you contacting Jiraiya through those…lonesome creatures" Orochimaru sneered.

"come now…we have some…refining to do ku…kuku…kukuku" the sannin chuckled out while walking away.

Kabuto followed behind him. Both men stopped, and stared. Naruto who was still not moving an inch. But both just smirked, and kept walking. Naruto shook his fist in anger, but eventually followed after.

This goes against his ninja way, and he hated everything about it, but he promised to make this bastard pay, and go straight back to Konoha when he's done.

He stretch out his hand behind Orochimaru's back. "I promise it…." he whispered, and balled up a fist.

The sannin snickered. As a regular ninja, this boy's future was pitch black. The boy was like a time bomb ticking closer, and closer to detonation as the years go by. Eventually he'd be very dangerous. Perhaps the fate of all demon hosts? the thought of it frightened even him.

The sand village's host didn't seem all that stable as well. Sarutobi was a fool for not seeing it before. This boy was better suited to being a weapon. Not wasting away in that pathetic village.

His future as a tool is completely unpredictable. Like a dim light shining through a dark cave. This may be more satisfying than the sannin first thought.

_At the very least it will provide some amusement_

* * *

Sasuke approached the village gate with Jiraiya. Ready to travel around, and train with a sannin. He spoke to no one as he left, and no one spoke to him. All ties with anyone here were completely severed.

Suddenly his revenge didn't seem so far away anymore. Naruto was no longer an issue, Sakura would be gone from his life, and he was leaving Konoha behind. Everything was coming together.

Speaking of Naruto, he didn't honestly believe any of this was possible without his teammate being captured by Orochimaru. No one would agree to this under normal circumstances. Especially not the Hokage, or the elders.

_Not without something to gain at least_ Sasuke thought.

He knew he was just bait. Jiraiya wanted Naruto, Orochimaru wanted him. The minute the sound made a move to find him, Jiraiya would use it to find the sound village. He was going to use this to his advantage somehow.

"ready to go, brat" Jiraiya said stopping just before the exit.

"…it doesn't matter…" Sasuke said softly. "…give me power"

The sannin just sighed, and started walking again. This was going to be a long trip, Orochimaru wasn't likely to respond after just a few weeks, and unless he can change him, the Uchiha boy was going to be just as much an enemy as he would be a student.


	2. Warming Up

Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah naruto. blah, blah, blah kishimoto. blah, blah, blah lawsuit.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno ran frantically through the tunneling maze of the monstrous sannin; Orochimaru. Slamming open door, after door, after door; in search of her kidnapped teammate; Naruto Uzumaki.

After months, and months of searching; they finally found where Orochimaru had been keeping Naruto-kun. Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-shishou, and Kakashi-sensei, have at last pinpointed their missing friend's location.

The snake sannin's hideaway was a bleak cave of near darkness, with only dim candlelight illuminating the hallways. It was an underground passage, that only seemed to go deeper, and deeper into the earth.

There are strange twisting red patterns on the walls, and the dim candlelight just got dimmer as she went deeper inside. It was like Orochimaru found the entrance to hell itself, and wished to be closer to it.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

She stopped moving, perked up her ears, and her eyeballs darted around. She put her absolute amount of focus in hearing even the faintest whisper of Naruto-kun's voice

"Sakura!" a voice called out behind her.

Sakura turned around to see her comrade; Sasuke Uchiha, body flickering in front of her. Freshly returned from training with Jiraiya-sama, and assisting her in bringing their missing friend back home to Konohagakure.

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran over to him. "any sign of Naruto-kun?"

"Not yet" Sasuke-kun responded.

Sakura glanced over her teammate. He had come back from training with Jiraiya-sama, stronger than ever before. He easily attained the rank of an élite ninja; jonin, shortly after returning to his home.

He wore the standard uniform, and flak jacket of Konoha shinobi. With the only difference being that his jacket came emblazoned with the Uchiha family crest on his back.

Sasuke-kun looked back at her, and smiled. Sakura blushed slightly, and smiled back. Sasuke-kun had become even more handsome, then before he left. And Jiraiya-sama's influence had calmed him down considerably.

Jiraiya was a master of Fuinjutsu, and managed to remove the cursed seal, Orochimaru placed on Sasuke-kun. He now wanted nothing to do with Orochimaru, and simply wished to help rescue his old friend.

"let's keep looking together" Sasuke-kun returned his attention to the task at hand.

"right!" Sakura agreed.

They continued slamming open doors hoping to find signs of their precious friend. They had been searching the hideout for hours, hoping, and praying they weren't too late.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" they heard a familiar voice.

Both of them turned their attention to their sensei; Kakashi Hatake. Appearing in a poof of smoke before them.

"there's only one more room left!" Kakashi-sensei stated.

Together, they all turned a corner in the maze to see a grand set of large double doors. Patterned with stone serpents coiling around the handles. Sakura could feel an ominous air coming from the other side of it.

"this is it" Kakashi-sensei said, uncovering his sharingan. "we haven't encountered Orochimaru yet, so it's now or never"

"hn" Sasuke-kun activated his sharingan.

"right!" Sakura raised a determined fist.

Kakashi-sensei turned around to face his former students, he looked them each in the eye, and smile underneath his mask.

"if Orochimaru is waiting for us behind this door, I'm confident we'll succeed in ending him" Kakashi-sensei beamed.

"Sakura" Kakashi-sensei called her name. "you've grown into a powerful kuniochi under Tsunade's teachings"

"Sasuke" Kakashi-sensei addressed the boy next. "we've had some difficult times...but you've become a much better person for it"

"hn" Sasuke-kun simply smirked, proudly.

"you've surpassed even me, as a ninja" Kakashi-sensei turned back around. "I'm proud of the both of you"

They all stiffened up, and returned attention the door before them. Ready for whatever will be revealed once they opened it. Kakashi-sensei pushed on the two doors, and they slowly slide inward.

They all stared wide-eyed at the vision before them. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she saw him. She ran forward, her chest pounding, and her face scrunched up in intense emotion.

"Naruto-kun!" she wailed, as she approached her old friend.

Naruto Uzumaki laid in darkness, sprawled on the filthy floor, of the room they entered. Sakura rushed over, bent down to him, and cradled him in her arms on the ground. She wiped the tears away, and looked him over.

He was filthy. His once sunny blond hair was browned with grime. His clothing consisted of tattered rags, and his face was caked with dirt. His tanned cheeks, and healthy glow from childhood, was replaced with emaciated paleness.

But despite all that, Sakura could still see remnants of her old teammate. Naruto-kun opened his eyes, and stared up into the warm gaze of Sakura Haruno.

"Sa...kura...chan?" He rasped out.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm-we're here to rescue you"

Naruto-kun tiredly sat up, and eyed the rest of his old team. Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei entered warily. Orochimaru was no where in sight, so they stayed on guard. They approached Naruto-kun, and smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto-kun rasped. "...Sasuke" Naruto-kun glared slightly at the latter.

Naruto-kun lightly pushed away from Sakura, and struggled to stand. His every move; jittery, and slow. He faltered, and Sakura once again cradled him.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura felt her tears coming back. "don't push yourself"

"Sasuke..." Naruto-kun mumbled, through his wispy voice.

"are you angry at me" Sasuke-kun approached, and kneeled down to look Naruto-kun in the eye. "I understand if you are"

"..." Naruto-kun didn't respond.

"it's my fault you're like this" Sasuke-kun closed his eyes. "I'm sorry"

Sakura looked at Sasuke-kun, and once again wiped her tears away. She saw something from him she though she'd never, ever see. Sasuke Uchiha...with tears in his eye. Sasuke-kun turned his head down, and looked solemn.

"No!" she cried out. "it's my fault...I'm the one who put the burden on him to save you"

Sakura held Naruto-kun closer, and closed her eyes. Sasuke looked at her, sadly. He wanted to speak up in her defense, but...couldn't find his voice.

"my weakness is the reason all this happened" Sakura admitted. "if you're going to hate someone...hate me, Naruto-kun"

She smiled sadly, down at Naruto-kun in her arms. She was going to take responsiblity for everything! If it meant Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun would be friends again; she'd do anything. Naruto-kun looked up at her curiously. He pushed himself of off her, and this time, managed to stand successfully.

"I don't hate...you...any of you" Naruto-kun's voice came out in a rasp. "I'm...so glad you came"

"I...needed...you" Naruto-kun smiled.

Sakura stood up, and wrapped her arms around Naruto-kun's shoulders, embracing him tightly. She nestled her face in his neck, and smiled to herself. Naruto-kun's skin felt cold to the touch. She wanted to warm him with her body, and she was willing to hug him all the way back to Konoha if it helped.

Sasuke-kun stood as well, wiping his watery eyes. Naruto-kun didn't hate them, he was glad to see them. Team seven was back together again! Kakashi-sensei came closer to the group, having stayed silent while his students reunited.

"Naruto.." Kakashi-sensei called. "...I'm glad to see you, too"

"hehehehehehehe" Naruto-kun smiled, and laughed through his broken voice.

"hmhm" Kakashi-sensei chuckled in return.

Naruto-kun weakly wrapped his arms around Sakura's slender waist, and returned the hug as best he could. Through her clothing, Sakura could feel his hands like two blocks of ice pressing on her.

"Naruto-kun...you're safe now" Sakura whispered to him.

"hehehe" Naruto-kun laughed. Sakura's face was so close, her lips tickled him as she talked.

"I'm a medical nin now, I'll soothe any pain you have" she whispered, again.

"Ka_**kashi-s**_en_**s**_ei" Naruto-kun called out.

Naruto-kun's voice was so deep, and raspy; it almost sounded like he was hissing. Sakura would heal his voice box once they got him to safety.

Hearing his name called, Kakashi-sensei walked closer to the two hugging ninja. He thought it strange Orochimaru was nowhere to be found, but was willing to dismiss it for the moment. Now he would bask in the revival of his team.

Naruto-kun smiled warmly as Kakashi-sensei approached, his smile widened, and widened until it was a full-blown grin. Sakura saw him grinning, and her smile grew as well. Their friend was finally looking like his old self.

"Narut-ugh" Kakashi-sensei was silenced.

"Sakura!" Sasuke-kun shouted, alarmingly.

Sakura stopped cuddling Naruto-kun's neck, and looked up. She sqinted at the bright shimmer of light blinding her. It was light reflecting of off a long metal blade...extending from Naruto-kun's mouth.

She lifted her head, and turned slightly. She gasped at the sight of Kakashi-sensei pierced through the chest, on the other end of the sword.

"Sakura..." Kakashi-sensei winced in pain. "...run.."

The long sword slid out from Kakashi-sensei's chest, and back into Naruto-kun's mouth. Blood trickled out from the ghastly wound, and Kakashi-sensei fall to the ground.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted, she reached out an arm to him, while Naruto-kun kept her embraced.

A puddle of blood pooled around the grey-hair nin, as he lay unmoving. Sasuke turned his attention to the still hugging Sakura, and Naruto-kun.

"Sakura!" Sasuke pulled out a Kunai.

"Sasuke-kun" she turned to him next.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH" Sasuke-kun screamed.

Dozens of snakes erupted from the ground beneath Sasuke-kun, and plunged their fangs into his smooth skin. Sasuke-kun grunted, and winced in agony, just before the hell snakes swiftly, dragged him beneath the earth.

"SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKuuuu rrrrraaaaa" his voice faded out.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stuttered, seeing her teammate vanish.

She froze in place when she felt something long, and slimy rubbing against her cheek. She focused her eyes on her old teammate; Naruto-kun, and saw him licking her. His tongue now elongated, and tasting her creamy skin.

"N-...Naruto-kun!" she whispered, aghast.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto-kun paused in licking her skin, and used his long tongue to wet his lips. "please...call m_**e Orochimaru-kun"**_

_**Orochimaru-kun glared at the delicate captive in his arms. His left eye no longer ocean blue, but golden, and slitted; with purple markings outlining it. Pretty**_ _**Sakura-chan shook, and struggled to free herself from his grip...to no avail.**_

_**Narutochimaru-kun brought their bodies closer to together, and locked eyes with pretty little Sakura-chan. The sweet thing shivered, as she gazed into him. **_

_**"**_pre_**tty**** Sak**_ura_**-chan...beau**_tiful Sakura_**-chan" Orochuto-kun hissed. "You've **_become more o_**f a women s**_inc_**e I last saw you"**_

_**Alluring Sakura-chan tried struggling to get away, again. She felt the warm, moist tongue of her teammate wrapping around her tender neck.**_

"NARUTO-KUN! HELP ME! I NEED YOU!" _**bewitching Sakura-chan shouted.**_

_**"**_Sak_**ura-chan****...so cute! I'**_m ri_**ght here **_in front _**of **_yo_**u" Narutomaru-kun hissed. "I need you too!"**_

"NO! NO! Naruto...please" _**exquisite** **Sakura-chan cried. She shook her head in denial; tears staining her shirt.**_

"I CAME TO SAVE YOU!...NARUTO!" _**Gorgeous Sakura-chan, shouted to the sky.**_

_**"thank you, lovely Sakura-chan" Naruto-kun cooed. "that's what I loved about you...you're so sweet" he grinned happily at her.**_

_**"it's too bad you were too late to save me" Naruto-kun cooed. "I'm Orochimaru now"**_

_**Orochimaru dragged his tongue down to pleasing Sakura-chan's chest, and slightly undid the zipper of her shirt with it. His tongue went down inside her shirt, and then back out again. Leaving behind thick trail of saliva. **_

she gritted her teeth, and grimaced at the nasty feeling of his slimy tongue caressing her body. Tears fell like waterfalls from her eyes, and her vision blurred. She could barely make out the twisted visage of Naruto.

_**"aw poor Sakura-chan, don't be sad" Orochimaru rubbed her cheek with his right hand. "we can still be team seven"**_

_**"you're so good to me! Giving Naruto-kun to me, and then Bringing Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru licked her other delicious cheek.**_

_**"Kakashi-sensei" Orochimaru hissed, while looking at the grey-haired nin's still form.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun" he looked toward the hole in the ground where the Uchiha once stood.**_

_**"Naruto-kun" he closed his eyes and smiled.**_

_**"And sublime Sakura-chan" he opened them, and licked his lips once more. "the gang's all here...kukukuku"**_

"gk...hu...ju...Naru..." Sakura whispered half-formed words.

Her mind was breaking apart. She was too late...the monster; Orochimaru possessed Naruto's body...Killed Kakashi-sensei...and took Sasuke-kun from her...and it was all her fault! Why is she so weak! Why can't she find the strength to break free!

She studied under the legendary sannin; Tsunade. She trained nonstop everyday. She pushed herself to the breaking point to find the strength to rescue her friends...and it's still not enough.

She just...destroyed all her friends...

_**"Sakura-chan's a medical ninja now" Orochimaru hissed. "said you would soothe my pain...good!"**_

"..." **_angelic Sakura-chan, wouldn't dare interrupt._**

_**Serpents rose from the ground, and ensnared fair Sakura-chan. She cutely struggled to stop it...in vain. Cold blooded reptiles imprisoned her limbs, and wrapped around her delectable hips.**_

_**"Sakura-chan...divine Sakura-chan" Narutomaru unzipped her shirt, took it off, and threw it to the ground.**_

_**"ah...ah...ah" Radiant Sakura-chan cried at having her ravishing body exposed.**_

_**Naruchimaru placed his hands on her silky shoulders, and opened his mouth wide. Two long cobra-like fangs jetted out, a green poison coating them.**_

_**"Naruto-kun's last wish was to see you" Orochimaru hissed through his mouth sabres. "he probably would have wanted it this way"**_

_** Long fangs plunged into ****pulchritudinou**s Sakura-chan's scrumptious neck. Her blood filling his mouth. On her neck then appeared...the cursed **seal...**_

* * *

Sakura Haruno snap awake in a cold sweat, her heart pounding, and her face slick with tears. She darted her eyes around the room she was in.

She was lying safely in her bed, in her room, in her apartment. She brought her hand to her neck, and felt for a wound...there wasn't one.

Looking down at herself, she felt her bed, and body soaked in sweat. She pulled her bed sheets from her legs, and stood up. She walked over to her closet, opened it, and looked at herself in the mirror she had.

There was no curse seal on her neck...of course there wasn't! It was just a dream! Kakashi was alive. Sasuke hadn't even returned from training with Jiraiya-sama...and Naruto was still lost.

She sighed out a breath of...discomfort. She walked back over to her bed, and sat at the edge. She didn't lay back down, for the sun was already rising...and her bed was sticky, and nasty with sweat.

If she stilled lived with her parents, she would have woke them by now. Luckily, she moved out, and got an apartment closer to the Hospital within the Hokage tower, where she worked.

She sat in silence, and waited for the sunlight to brighten her room. She quietly contemplated herself. She turned fourteen a few months ago, and finally attained the rank of chunin. It's been a year since she last saw her teammates...since she last saw Naruto alive.

She stood up again, and stretched. She got a whiff of herself...she stank. And her large pajama shirt was sticky, and uncomfortable. She took it off, and threw it into her laundry hamper.

The pink-haired girl walked into her bathroom to grab a relaxing shower, and get ready for the day. She stared at herself in the mirror again, this time with light to get a better look. She looked awful!

She was really having trouble sleeping at night. She saw a noticable comparison to Gaara, and herself with the amount of bags under her eyes. Sakura rubbed her tired lids.

Sakura felt like lying back down, and getting another...seven hours of sleep, but pushed the desire from her mind. Sleep was for the weak! And she vowed to never be weak again.

Look at Gaara! He's so strong, and he never sleeps. Also he was Kinda cute with those black rings around his eyes. And Sakura Haruno was cute! Yes she was!...she could make those eye rings work if she got them...

"...ha...what a joke..." Sakura sighed to herself, she wanted/needed to sleep.

Sticky, or not, her bed was calling to her. Sakura turned around, and exited her bathroom. She walked towards her bed, propped a knee on the edge, and sleepily closed her eyes.

**_kukuku...Sakura-chan...Kukukuku..._**

Sakura's eyes snapped wide open, and she stopped trying to go back to bed. As it turns out she was actually wide awake...who'd of figured.

* * *

The Uchiha clan.

Reputed as the most powerful of Konoha's clans. Uchiha shinobi are exceptional in all areas of ninjutsu, and combat. They have a natch for excellence in everything they do...Which is why Sasuke Uchiha is such a boor to teach.

Jiraiya yawned from his seat, on the steps of his home away from home. A small cottage where he kept scrolls, and other trinkets(and dirty magazines).

He looked over to his...student. He was still getting used to referring to the Uchiha brat as his apprentice. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Sasuke Uchiha was masterful in all aspects.

Sasuke fought a shadow clone of the toad sage...correction! Destroyed a shadow clone of the toad sage. Jiraiya twitch slightly as his student ripped through his clone with the Chidori.

Yes, little Sasuke was a goddamn genius above geniuses. People used to be awed by the pre-legendary sannin; Orochimaru's talent when he was Sasuke's age.

Even Jiraiya was praised for his skill when he was fourteen...but looking at fourteen year old Sasuke Uchiha's talent...looking back at his younger days when people were impressed by them...was laughable in comparison.

And irritating! This is must be how Naruto always felt around him. Give the Uchiha a good teacher, and watch him soak up knowledge, and power like a sponge.

Sasuke breezed through everything Jiraiya taught him...but he was going to get him today! He'd been putting it off, but now was the time to slow the Uchiha brat down a bit.

"Sasuke" Jiraiya called out.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan, and walked over to his master. He looked down at his left hand, and made a fist. Like the toad sannin promised, he had indeed given him more power.

"well it's time I taught you the Rasengan" Jiraiya stated.

"...no!" Sasuke plainly replied.

"...what do you mean...no" Jiraiya asked; annoyed, and through gritted teeth.

"I refuse to learn a technique...he knows" Sasuke explained.

"don't be so childish" Jiraiya said, exasperated. "you can't tell me, you've still a rivalry with him"

"hn" Sasuke crossed his arms, and looked plainly at the older nin.

Jiraiya sighed. Of course Sasuke would be too prideful to ever want to even be associated through technique, with his old rival. He didn't even use the shadow clone jutsu, despite that he should have copied it from Naruto for as many times the boy used it.

"listen! It's not so much a technique as it will a be training method" Jiraiya explained.

"..." Sasuke's ears perked up.

"shape transformation!" Jiraiya announced. "it's an advanced form of chakra control...and the Rasengan is the highest point one can achieve"

Jiraiya looked into Sasuke's coal-black eyes. The boy had his 'mildly interested' face on. Much different from his normal 'not interested at all' face...really!

"so even if you don't use it" Jiraiya closed his eyes, and outstretched his arms. "it's still excellent training for the future when yo-"

The shrill cry of the Chidori interrupted him, and he opened his eyes to come face to face with a beam of light protruding from Sasuke's left hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Jiraiya cried out, as chakra singed his nose.

He jumped up from his seat and covered his face with his hands. He looked through his hands at a smirking Sasuke. Three feet of chakra extending from his clasped hand, and pointing in the sannin's direction.

"I'll do it my way" Sasuke said, confidently.

"..." Jiraiya glared at him.

He lowered his hands, and got a good look at Sasuke's jutsu. It was shape transformation, through the Chidori. He transformed the Chidori's shape to extend its range.

Of course the great, talented Sasuke Uchiha, mastered shape transformation when Jiraiya wasn't looking! And he combined it with nature transformation to create a new technique from a previous technique.

Difficultly! What's that? Unsuccessful! What an alien word? Jiraiya sighed to himself. He was running out of things to teach to his insatiable student.

"very nice!" Jiraiya walked up to his student, and examined him closely. "what do you call it?"

"Chidori: Laser Spear" Sasuke replied.

"huh...alright, cool guy" Jiraiya reclaimed his seat in the temple. "have a seat, there"

Sasuke did as told, without a word, and simply sat on ground near his master. Jiraiya looked at him, and chuckled softly. He then looked towards the sky, and exhaled greatly.

As much as he is loath to admit it. Training Sasuke made him...happy. It even got him reminiscing about the old days when he was sensei of his own team of genin. Reminding him of one in particular...

"ah!" Jiraiya blinked.

He just remembered something said to him a long time ago. Something that always stuck in the back of his mind. Told to him by the great toad sage of mount Myoboku.

That one day he would train a child of prophecy...who depending on Jiraiya's actions would be the saviour of the world...or the world's destroyer...

The white-haired ninja looked down at Sasuke, who had remained silent while his master shifted, and sighed...his master...Jiraiya's one, and** only** student.

"my god! What have I done!" Jiraiya whispered, covering his face with his hands, and sulked.

His one, and only student...which makes him the child of prophecy. Jiraiya had no other living students, and Naruto couldn't possibly count. The training he provided Naruto was barely over a month.

Versus the student he just spent a year together; sparing with, refining jutsu with, and actually sleeping under the same roof. Naruto was not his student...at all. That leaves Sasuke Uchiha as the clear student of Jiraiya.

_ I just destroyed the world_... Jiraiya gloomily thought.

Jiraiya let out a breath of air, and looked his student again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but looked otherwise calm. He was used to the toad sannin's strange habits.

Orochimaru is the evil sannin (who has probably eaten a baby before) but Jiraiya ends up the one who dooms the world! Being a saviour is the last thing on his student's mind.

In fact if it got him closer to killing his brother; Itachi, he would probably end the world, just to make sure he killed him for good...No! No! He can't let the world go out like that...destroyed by the whims of an Uchiha.

Jiraiya sighed again. He spent so much time searching for signs of Orochimaru or word of Naruto, he simply trained his new student without ever really...talking to him. And the boy definitely didn't bother trying to start conversation.

Sasuke Uchiha was without a doubt still the same boy who defected from Konoha, and tried to kill his comrade. Jiraiya had ignored the issue in hopes of picking up the snake sannin's trail...but it's been a year without any movement.

Orochimaru had gone completely underground. Even Jiraiya's most extreme methods of espionage failed to bring up any intel. Not even any info on whether Naruto was alive, or if he was; what Orochimaru planned to use him for.

_Naruto..._ Jiraiya's thoughts turned to his old...protege. _...ah! I made a promise to you didn't I?..._

Yes, before he started this little training trip with Sasuke, he made a small promise to change the Uchiha, for Naruto's sake. But he'd been putting it off in hopes of finding the blond or Orochimaru sticking his head up.

But neither happened. Which meant...Orochimaru's current body is much weaker than his last. He wouldn't dare make a move in such a state. Probably wouldn't for the remaining two years.

Which meant Jiraiya wasted one year not keeping his word. Naruto must be so disappointed in him! Well Jiraiya was going to correct that mistake today! From now on Sasuke's training was all about...LOVE AND PEACE!

"Sasuke!" Jiraiya finally paid his student, attention. "are you familiar with the Yondaime Hokage"

"...my mother was friends with his wife" Sasuke stated, after a pause.

"your mother?...Mikoto Uchiha!" Jiraiya snapped his fingers. "I did meet her at one time"

"hn...my mother...she...everyday on october tenth; lit a candle, and mourned her fallen friend's passing" Sasuke spoke hesitantly.

Sasuke wondered if should have even bothered speaking of it. He could have just said yes, and let the sannin finish talking **at** him, like he usually does.

Jiraiya eyed Sasuke carefully. That was most likely the longest sentence he's ever shared with his master. And Jiraiya could hear a faint hint of sadness in his voice. October tenth; Naruto's birthday...and the day the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha...

On the anniversary of the attack; people mourned for lost loved ones every year. Lighting candles; one for every lost soul. Naruto's must have been the most somber birthday of all time. No one celebrated anything that day.

"Mikoto Uchiha...now there was a beauty if I ever saw one" Jiraiya sighed, smiling. "...I remember the first time I ever peeped on her; she had the most wonderful peach-shaped a-"

"**shut up**" Sasuke sternly, commanded.

"ai, ai, ai, ai...okay...I'll drop it there" Jiraiya replied, wiping some drool from his mouth, and clearing his throat. "anyway...training you reminds of him"

"of who?" Sasuke asked.

"my last student...the yondaime Hokage..." Jiraiya mused. "much like you...training him was so boring.." Jiraiya slumped.

"...before I even blinked...he was the strongest ninja around" Jiraiya looked down, and took on a sad tone. "he was a genius that only comes along once a generation"

"he absorbed all I had to teach him, and just went on to be the best" Jiraiya closed his eyes.

"You're like a reflection of him..." Jiraiya addressed Sasuke. "...his reflection in a cracked mirror"

"..." Sasuke remained quiet, as he didn't care about his master's opinion of him.

"you're talented, you're intelligent, and your future as a ninja is bright" Jiraiya complimented. "you could do so much good...if you weren't obsessed with single-minded revenge"

"..." Sasuke decided to ignore the rest of whatever lecture the sannin had.

"have you even given any thought to the future after Itachi?" Jiraiya asked.

"hn...I have..." Sasuke cryptically answered.

"let me guess...more revenge..." Jiraiya snorted. "after Itachi you go after the second killer of your clan, right!"

"..." Sasuke looked surprised for a second...then smirked to himself. "...so...you know..."

"your clan had the highest percentage of jonin, of all the other clans" Jiraiya said. "young Itachi couldn't possibly have killed them all, in one night, by himself"

"that's right...after I kill Itachi...his accomplice is next" Sasuke said in a low growl.

"so then, you have some idea as to who this second person is?" Jiraiya asked, interested.

"...no... I have no idea, who could have helped him..." Sasuke admitted.

"then how do you pl-" Jiraiya was interrupted.

"before Itachi dies...I'll force him to reveal the identity of his accomplice" Sasuke cut his master off.

Jiraiya gave his student a wary eye. He knew the boy was intelligent enough to figure out that one person couldn't slaughter his entire clan in a single night. So more revenge, being on the agenda was predictable.

Unfortunately, it also meant his student's little revenge-fest wouldn't end, if it turns out more than just two people committed the crime of killing his family. Sasuke was looking to darken his path more bloodshed.

"well...I think it's time we changed things up a little" Jiraiya coughed. "it's time for different sort of training!"

"hn?"

"congratulations! You are now the future coauthor of the next installment of the Icha Icha series!" Jiraiya announced with a thumbs up, and gleeful grin.

"...what?" Sasuke asked, completely lost.

"I'm writing a new book, and you're gonna help" Jiraiya clarified.

"a waste of my time" Sasuke glared.

"I decide that, remember..." Jiraiya glared back. "you do exactly what I say...or this training trip ends right now, with you in chains"

They glared at one another for a time. Student, and master they may be, but there was still the underlying fact that they were also prisoner, and guard respectively. Goodness knows they wouldn't interact at all, in any other circumstance.

"...what book?" Sasuke asked, defeated.

Jiraiya smiled, while he didn't like using threats, there was no other way. He reached into his back pouch, and pulled out his magnum opus; the book that got him worldwide recognition...after being one of the sannin.

"...that book...you!" Sasuke mumbled, recognising the orange book.

"ah ha so you've seen this before!" Jiraiya mused.

"...you're the author of that dirty little book?" Sasuke grumbled.

"correction...I'm the author of this SUPER dirty little book" Jiraiya hummed, perversely. "and you're next the author heheheheh"

Sasuke sighed. He knew Jiraiya was openly perverted, but to end up training under the pervert who wrote the books Kakashi was always giggling about while reading...ugh.

"now let's go to the village nearest here...it's has a lucrative hot spring..." Jiraiya nearly drooled, as he spoke.

"...why?..." Sasuke asked, with much regret.

"RESEARCH my boy!...research...hehehmhm" Jiraiya laughed, as he got up and took his student by the the shoulder.

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. His...master liked to use that word, whenever he was caught peeping at bathing women. He never paid any attention to it before, but now he realises what his...master always meant.

"I have no interest in this..." Sasuke complained, as Jiraiya dragged him along.

"don't be like that...this more than just research for a book!" Jiraiya smiled.

"..." Sasuke just groaned to himself.

"it's research for rebuilding your clan!" Jiraiya beamed.

"oh no" Sasuke mumbled, depressed.

"oh yes! You've got work to do! If you don't know about the birds, and the bees yet; don't worry! Sensei Jiraiya here, is a master of the subject!"

Sasuke placed the palm of his hand on his face. His...warden...just decided to enact the punishment half of their journey. Sasuke trudged along with Jiraiya to go, and peep at bathing women.

Jiraiya looked down at his reluctant student. The sannin decided to start small with his little bundle of hatred. First some relaxing peep-RESEARCH! Then on to a productive hobby; writing erotic fiction...no one could be evil writing an erotic novel...could they?...

* * *

Kabuto approached his master; Orochimaru-sama. He looked the snake sannin in the eye as he came closer. Orochimaru finally got the bandages removed, and all the necessary surgeries completed.

Orochimaru sat in a chair in the middle of the room they were in. Dark, and eerie; the area was illuminated by the many beakers, and test tubes, laden throughout the room. He never calls himself such, but Orochimaru was near foremost; a scientist.

"Kabuto-kun" Orochimaru hissed. "do you have news for me?"

"yes..." Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "some very good news" he cryptically stated.

"yes?" Orochimaru asked, leaning forward.

"the good news is..."

Kabuto slashed Orochimaru across the chest; in his hand, a sword of pure wind chakra. He cut clean through the sannin, and his chair with zero resistance. Orochimaru fell dead to the ground in two pieces.

"...today is the day you die" Kabuto finished, post-mortem.

"ah very nice...most impressive"a voice called out.

Kabuto heard the sound of clapping behind him. He looked back in wide-eyed shock, to see Orochimaru standing just a few feet away...smirking that damned smirk of his.

"how did?..." Kabuto looked back at the 'corpse', and saw that he merely succeeded in killing a log. "you..."

"that was very good...Naruto-kun" Orochimaru cooed.

"how did you know..." the veil of 'Kabuto' vanished in a poof of smoke, and Naruto revealed himself. "...it was me"

"simple...Naruto-kun..." the veil of Orochimaru vanished in a poof of smoke..."I'm Kabuto"

Kabuto stood where the vision of Orochimaru once was. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The grey-haired ninja shouldn't have been there!

"uh..uh b-but, but I killed you!" Naruto stammered.

"can't kill what's already dead, Naruto-kun" Kabuto wagged a finger the blond. "all you did was mutilate a corpse..."

"..." Naruto gritted his teeth, at Kabuto's mocking tone.

"now I'll have to replace the one you broke...ah!" Kabuto noticed Naruto draw a kunai on him. "you wish to spar?"

Naruto charged forward, rearing his right arm back with the kunai in hand. He mentally marked his target: the stomach.

"this isn't a good idea in your condition..." Kabuto spoke casually, while sidestepping Naruto's wide horizontal slash. Kabuto gave Naruto's kunai a wide berth, far outside the range of the metal.

While he couldn't see it, Kabuto memorised the exact distance the blond's wind natured chakra extended from bladed weapons. Kabuto moved his head, as Naruto vertically slashed at him.

"I'm really worried about you..." Kabuto calmly said, while jumping backwards from a slash. "you're really quite sluggish, today"

Kabuto spun around, and stepped on Naruto's right foot. Half a second after, he slapped the blond in the right thigh, as well. Naruto winced in pain; Kabuto's Mystical Palm technique severed...something(he wasn't keen on the specifics)

"and you can barely focus.." Kabuto lectured, while Naruto fell on one knee.

"grrr" Naruto growled from the floor. He tried to stand, but his numb leg anchored him to the floor.

"I sliced the femoral artery...in ten minutes you will be dead..." Kabuto calmly stated, while adjusting his glasses.

"uh...ugh..." Naruto groaned, as he sat down, tired, and defeated.

"striking the femoral artery in combat is hard..." Kabuto said as he approached Naruto. "I shouldn't have been able to do it..."

"..." Naruto raised an arm defensively, as Kabuto hovered over him.

"but you're so darn sleepy, I could do it with my eyes closed" Kabuto patted Naruto on head, and then placed his palm on the blonde's thigh.

Kabuto's hand ignited with chakra, and began healing the damage he caused. Naruto glared at him as he did so, expecting an attack. Kabuto caught his gaze, and returned a warm smile.

"aaaahhhh..." Naruto moaned, as feeling returned to his leg, and soothing chakra ran through it.

"sometimes I think you want me to hurt you on purpose, since you like the healing process so much" Kabuto sighed at the pleasured looked on Naruto's face.

"grr..." Naruto growled, and looked away.

So being healed, felt good! So what? Did the grey-haired bastard have to comment. Naruto stood once he felt he had the strength to do so. Kabuto stretched lightly once he finished.

"you really aren't getting enough sleep, you know" Kabuto said. "you look like Gaara of the desert"

"...I tried to kill you...aren't you mad at all?..." Naruto tiredly asked, changing the subject.

"Naruto-kun, we're friends...and friends don't let little things like trying to kill each other, get in the way of that" Kabuto smiled. "I learned that from you, and Sasuke-kun"

"friends?...how can you, and I possibly be friends?" Naruto gave a low growl. He wanted to shout, but couldn't find the energy.

"Naruto-kun! How cruel!" Kabuto held his chest in exaggeration. "all those fun times we had together"

"..." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, and glared.

"that time you confused poison for soy sauce...I cured you" Kabuto cooed. "that time you swallowed a shuriken...I healed you" Kabuto gave Naruto a longing look.

"..." Naruto turned his head away the grey-haired medic.

"I watched you, while you slept, because you were afraid of monsters under the bed" Kabuto said.

"I said I was afraid of Orochimaru...and I didn't go to sleep, because I was afraid of you" Naruto growled under his breath.

"and when you couldn't sleep at all, I used my temple of nirvana jutsu to put you to sleep" Kabuto added. "honestly...even though you won't admit it...I can feel you warming up to me...and Orochimaru-sama"

"I'm not...warming up...to that snake bastard.." Naruto growled through gritted teeth, with extreme malice.

"ah Naruto-kun, I do wish you called him something more respectful...like sensei" Kabuto sighed.

Naruto growled to himself. If he was going to call the snake freak anything, it'd be something fitting...like cancer...or Orochimaru-plague. Naruto was certain his...master was more disease than man.

_...body hopping freak..._ Naruto thought to himself.

"sadly, it seems you have insomnia..." Kabuto said, snapping the blond out his thoughts. "I think your problem requires, a unorthodox solution"

"come in here, please!" Kabuto called out.

The door of the dim room creaked open, and a young woman made her way over to Kabuto, and Naruto. She stopped in front of Naruto, and looked him up, and down.

"hm!...so he's the job?" she asked, placing a hand on her hips, adjusting her glasses.

"that's right! Karin, this is Naruto-kun" Kabuto pointed to the blond. "Naruto-kun, this is Karin" he pointed to the girl.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Karin, who was apparently sizing him up. Karin walked around him in a small circle, she seemed to be inspecting every inch of the blond, like he was a product rather than person.

Naruto watched her, as she circled him like a predator, without any fuss; occasionally catching her eye. He decided to take the time to take in her features as well. Karin; as she was called, had long bright red hair, and bright red eyes.

Her hair was even slightly pinkish, Naruto noted. And her hair style was weird; party on the right side, business on the left. Was she half asleep too? Looks she only remembered to brush half her hair in the morning.

And she wore dark-rimmed glasses...Naruto hoped that wasn't an indicator of having a personality similar to Kabuto...but hell! Being in Otogakure at all, indicated something wrong with her.

Her clothes were just the same light purple crap, Orochimaru liked so damned much. Naruto tugged at the hem of his robes, grimacing. Even he was wearing...lavender, or whatever it's called.

Karin stopped circling him, and stood in front of him. She leaned forward, so their faces were just inches apart...she was...glaring at him. Naruto twitched in annoyance. The girl was weird!

If he had the energy to yell, he would...but the girl's weirdness was actually tiring him out somehow. Naruto yawned, and slouched...no wait he already slouching!

"yeah..I feel it...it's...scary!" Karin said nervously, as she backed away, defensively. "too scary! Naruto-kun is scary!"

"huh" Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused.

"now, now Karin...Naruto-kun isn't scary" Kabuto patted the blond on the head, ignoring his growling. "well, he does tend to growl a lot"

"grr" Naruto growled, once more.

Naruto looked at Karin, who fidgeted under his gaze. She looked like she wanted to run away. Why was she so scared of him?...Was he glaring at her in a mean way? He didn't think so, but these days he did glare a lot more.

"Naruto-kun...Karin is here to help you sleep" Kabuto explained.

"I don't need help sleeping" Naruto glared ahead, not showing the older nin any attention.

"I'm afraid you do..." Kabuto wagged his finger in the blonde's face. "...and I can't keep using jutsu to put you to sleep"

"it's worked fine so far..." Naruto mumbled.

"the temple of nirvana jutsu skips the NREM stage of sleep, and jumps right into the paralyzing REM stage of sleep" Kabuto gripped Naruto's chin, and turned his head toward him.

"it is during the NREM stages of sleep that the body repairs it se-...I lost you, already!" Kabuto sighed, noticing the blonde's blank stare.

"..." Naruto simply raised an eyebrow...he wasn't even pretending to listen.

"...Karin is here to help you sleep, and that's the end of it..." Kabuto stated. "...she's also here to prevent you from escaping"

"bah" Naruto grunted.

"granted, she probably won't have a hard time now..." Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "...last night, the guard found your room empty...and you sleeping like a log, just around the corner"

"..." Naruto just grimaced. He did remember picking the lock of his room door, but not actually going anywhere.

"but when you're back at a hundred percent...her special abilities will come in handy" Kabuto mentioned. "Karin here is a sensor ninja"

"..." Naruto decided not to respond.

"it means Karin here, can find you, no matter where you are" Kabuto answered his unasked question. "and she skilled enough to cure your sleep disorder"

"right..." Karin spoke up, adjusting her glasses. "...I do sense irregularities in his chakra, associated with insomnia"

Karin slowly approached the blond. Her every step cautious, and nervous, until she was directly in front of him. She once again began tracing her eyes over Naruto. What she was looking for on him? He kind of preferred her farther away.

"yeah I can do this...if he doesn't eat me first" Karin squeaked.

"ugh" Naruto just groaned.

He thought to ask why she thought he would eat her...but really didn't care so much today...too tired! Kabuto walked past the two, to the exit, and opened the door. Kabuto motioned for Naruto to follow him.

And he did so rather regretfully. Time for more training with Orochimaru...the worst experiences of the day.

* * *

Sasuke, and Jiraiya sat across from each other in a diner. Sasuke managed to convince the sannin to stop peeking for at least one hour...or rather convince him to stop making Sasuke peek at naked women.

Sasuke (correctly) saw Jiraiya as a man of base emotions, and simple needs. Hunger is thankfully a need, he'll give up peeking to answer...especially when not on his own coin!

He was unusually adamant about not letting the Uchiha separate from him...or do something else besides peeking. For two hours; master, and student watched women bathe without their knowledge.

Sasuke finally pried him away his peeking, and bribed him with his favorite meal; karaage chicken...but now he's...saying weird things! Weirder than usual...

"what did you say?" Sasuke asked jiraiya.

"...I said you have to date one of them" Jiraiya said, fried chicken in hand.

"date one of who?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"your...fangirls...of course!" Jiraiya said between chews. "you can't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"..." Sasuke just glared at him.

"every village we go to, you wind up with enough girls following you, to make your own cheerleading squad" Jiraiya grumbled.

"hn"

"so it's an opportunity, for a different sort of research for you" Jiraiya explained. "rebuilding your clan, by yourself...you need game by the mountain loads for that"

"..." Sasuke, pretended he didn't hear him.

"which is why for practice, you're gonna make one of your little fan's dreams come true, by taking her out today!" Jiraiya smiled.

"I came to get stronger...not get...dating tips..." Sasuke glared. "you truly...are wasting my time" he said with menace.

"I will not train a future Orochimaru...prove to me there's some form of love in you...and we'll get right back to ninja training" Jiraiya said, dismissively.

Sasuke stared angrily at his master across the table. Jiraiya simply ate his food, ignoring the holes his student was trying to drill into his head with his eyes. Despite the toad sannin's idiocy, he was indeed a powerful ninja.

And despite how much stronger he became under the sannin's tutelage, Sasuke could feel the sannin holding something back. Something he didn't trust Sasuke enough to teach, perhaps?

And now it seems he was holding more training hostage in exchange for...Sasuke's humilation?...or more accurately a test to see if he could trust his student...humiliation all the same, though!

"...which one then?..." Sasuke sighed, out in defeat.

"what are you asking me for? You pick!" Jiraiya replied.

"..." Sasuke sighed again.

He got up to leave from the table, and made his way out the door. This farce was a waste of his time; perhaps he'll just sneak away, and train in private when the sannin wasn't looking!

And if the sannin asked how the 'date' went, he'd just use his sharingan genjutsu to trick a girl into believing she went on the best date of her life with him. It'll be easy since anyone would do.

"Sasuke!" Jiraiya called before he left.

"..." Sasuke stopped to listen, but did not bother turning around.

"just so you know, I'll be watching my cute little student's first date from far away" Jiraiya smiled. "so don't think you can just genjutsu some poor girl, and then sneak off to train...kay!"

Sasuke sighed heavily. He really was going to have to waste his time dating. And since he doesn't doubt that his master could see through even sharingan genjutsu...the only thing to do was get it over with quickly.

"still have that copy of Icha Icha, I gave you?" Jiraiya cheerily, asked again.

"hn" Sasuke grunted.

"good! If you need help during your date, just use that for reference...skip chapter five...and six...and seven...don't emulate those chapters! hahaha" Jiraiya laughed.

Sasuke quickly left the diner, before Jiraiya had a chance to add any more to his humiliation.

* * *

Miso ramen, kare udon, shikairo champon, hayashi rice, omurice, shabu-shabu, red bean soup, and egg drop soup!

Tonkatsu is fried pork cutlet_,_ served with shredded cabbage, boiled rice, and miso soup. Hayashi rice is glazed beef sauce, served with steamed rice. Omurice is an omlette filled with fried rice, and covered in ketchup.

Kakuni is thick cubes of pork, simmered in soy sauce, sake, and sugar. Yakitori is barbecue chicken on a stick! Yum, yum, yum, yum!

Naruto looked at the feast before him, and nearly drooled. It was the best time of the day; meal time! More food than the blonde's ever seen in one sitting.

Naruto got to eat like a king, every single day! It almost made up for the being trapped in a foreign land, prisoner to the whims of a psychopath!

Almost! Because he had to eat** with** the psychopath keeping him prisoner. Naruto glanced across the table over to Orochimaru; eating peaceably.

"Naruto-kun...having a good day" Orochimaru greeted his apprentice with a smile.

"..." Naruto ignored him, and ate quietly.

"have you met Karin-chan, yet?" Orochimaru asked.

"..." Naruto, absolutely focused on eating, and looking at (anything not Orochimaru).

"good!" Orochimaru said, ignoring the blonde's noncompliance.

Naruto silently yanked some katsudon with his chopstick. He had to go through their usual routine of Orochimaru pretending to care, and Naruto not bothering to.

The blond just can't wait to get the training over with. It always knocked him out afterwards, and the less time he had to see the snake bastard's face the better.

"Karin-chan is a sensor type ninja" Orochimaru continued. "she can see, and feel chakra in ways, no one else can"

"what does that have to do with me" Naruto snapped at him.

"from now on Karin-chan is going to be your keeper..." Orochimaru explained. "she'll be in charge of finding you, should you attempt another one of your little escapes"

"grr" Naruto growled.

"still growling at everyone, I see!" Orochimaru smirked. "it's like there's a wild fox running around the facilities"

"grr" Naruto didn't want to, but couldn't help growling.

"really now, you're so grumpy all the time...I don't know why?" Orochimaru glanced at Naruto, and tilted his head slightly.

"grr...you know why!" Naruto growled out, grinding his teeth on a chopstick.

"hm?...yes Kabuto did mention something about you having trouble sleeping..." Orochimaru place hand on his chin. "my little Naruto-kun is cranky from lack of sleep?"

"GGGRRRRAAA" Naruto slammed his chopsticks on the table. "...you kidnap me, you hold me prisoner, and you treat me like you own me"

"my little Naruto-kun! Always focusing on the negatives" Orochimaru hummed, while glancing at him.

Naruto seethed, Orochimaru was mocking him; just like he always did whenever the blond brought up his displeasure. It was probably the most aggravating part of being captured.

"why do you keep pretending to like me?" Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"despite what you think, Naruto-kun...I actually am rather fond of you" Orochimaru continued eating.

"...You're just...teasing me; lying, mocking me" Naruto grumbled, angrily.

"do you think you would even be 'alive' if I didn't care for you" Orochimaru chuckled, resting his elbows on the table.

"but-but-but you said I was a weapon" Naruto stuttered. "you can't care about weapons!

"are you sure about that?" Orochimaru asked, smirking. "all the things, I do for you"

"..." Naruto glared at the older ninja.

"I feed you top of line cuisine, everyday, three times a day" he mentioned.

"..." Naruto looked down at the buffet in front of him.

"I clothe you with an entire wardrobe to yourself" Orochimaru stroked his chin.

"..." Naruto sighed. Orochimaru had given him a large closet full of clothes(none orange)

"and I personally train you in ninjutsu" Orochimaru stated.

"I didn't ask for that" Naruto grumbled.

"can you really say you aren't living better here with me?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"..." Naruto averted his gaze.

"honestly, I'm treating you far better than-"

Orochimaru was silenced by Naruto suddenly flipping the dinner table on its side. All the food sitting upon it; sent crashing to floor, and spilling about. Naruto glared at the sannin with all the anger he could muster.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!" Naruto shouted, while pointing at Orochimaru.

"...whatever do you mean, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru calmly asked.

The sannin stood up, and stepped over the fallen table separating them. He sat down on the table's edge, crossed his legs, and rested his elbows on it.

"ha...ha...ha...grr, this! This pretending to be kind to me...I'm not falling for it" Naruto explained, tiredly.

"..." Orochimaru simply stared at him.

"I don't care what you give me, or how good this food is...I'll beat you...and get out of here!" Naruto scowled at the sannin.

"..." Orochimaru looked down, in silence.

"..." Naruto raised his arms defensively, and closed his eyes.

The blond started cringing in fear, and anticipation...anticipation of being horribly murdered! After that little outburst, it was certain that the sannin would get sick of him, and skewer him with his mouth sword.

"kukukuku..." Orochimaru darkly chuckled.

Naruto breathed in, and out, calming himself. He was going to die, but at least he didn't have to play house with the creepy psycho anymore.

However instead of instantaneous death by mouth sword. He felt a hat being placed on his head. Naruto opened his eyes to see Orochimaru smiling at him.

"what is...what are you...um?" Naruto stuttered in surprise at not being killed.

Naruto removed the hat from his head, and looked at it. It looked exactly like the hat the Hokage would wear. Only it was purple, and had the kanji of sound on it.

"what is this?" Naruto asked, holding the hat away from him.

"a gift!" Orochimaru answered.

"huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"you are always harping on about how you're going to become Hokage, someday" Orochimaru hissed. "a foolish dream that's never going to happen"

"grr" Naruto growled at the insult.

"but with that..." Orochimaru pointed at the hat. "...you can pretend to be a Kage as much as you want...my little Otokage-sama" he mocked.

"...you're supposed to kill me, you bastard...why are you still pretending to like me!" Naruto growled, as he clutched the hat.

"probably, because I do like you, Naruto-kun..." Orochimaru smirked. "...you intrigue me to no end"

"what do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I've had a delightful time, training you, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said. "you are just so unexpected, and surprising!" he dragged his long tongue across his lips.

"you're joking, everyday you call me an idiot" Naruto grumbled.

"yes! You're so stupid that everyday I thought 'today would be the day you disappointed me utterly' and I disposed of you, like garbage" Orochimaru sneered.

"..." Naruto simply twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"but then I found that hidden talent of yours" Orochimaru uncrossed his legs, and sat up straight.

"hidden talent? What are you talking about?" the blond asked.

"haven't you noticed? For nearly the entire year we've harnessing it" Orochimaru asked. "with your shadow clones"

"right, you have me make a ton of shadow clone every time we train...what of it?" Naruto asked.

"you're such a fool! Why do you think I have you make over a thousand clones, only to have them do the exact same thing as you?" the sannin shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"uuummm..." Naruto hummed, drawing a blank.

"any experience a shadow clone gains during existence is transferred to the user once they disperse" Orochimaru explained.

"uuummm..." Naruto hummed, totally confused.

"dullard...I remember why I never bothered explaining it the first time" Orochimaru placed his hand on his forehead.

"well...you shouldn't use such hard words" Naruto argued.

"tell me, what do you think the shadow clone technique was created for" Orochimaru asked, while still covering his face with hand.

"for fighting, right!" Naruto answered.

"make a shadow clone, right now!" Orochimaru commanded.

Naruto did as asked, without question, and summoned another him. Orochimaru proceeded to make a shadow clone himself. Clone Orochimaru took clone Naruto by the hand, and dragged him out of the room, away from sight.

"what's going on?" Naruto asked, watching them leave.

"..." Orochimaru remained silent.

"..."

"..."

"...you killed him" Naruto spoke up suddenly. "your clone, stabbed my clone!"

"and you know this because..." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"...ah!" Naruto finally figured it out. "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"hm...how to explain it, to an idiot?...hm" Orochimaru hummed himself.

"grr" Naruto grumbled at the insult.

Orochimaru placed a hand to his chin, and took on a thinking man pose. Anger welled up within Naruto as the sannin took his sweet time contemplating.

"...what's better, one or two..." Orochimaru suddenly asked.

"uh, two, duh" Naruto answered his obvious question.

"so then, what's better, one Naruto training, or two?" Orochimaru asked again.

"wha...um...t-two" Naruto answered unsure.

"exactly! Double Naruto equals, double training" Orochimaru agreed.

"double Naruto equals, double training!...really?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun, the handseals for the water dragon jutsu, now!" Orochimaru commanded.

"wha...fine" Naruto complied.

Naruto sighed, and tiredly performed the handseals. He ran through the seals without much thought, or effort. He practiced it all the time, so it was the easiest thing in the world.

"there, done..." Naruto said, finishing.

"you just performed forty-four handseals in just two seconds..." Orochimaru pointed out.

"...oh yeah...I did, wow" Naruto looked at his own hands, in awe.

"when we first started, it took you two minutes to remember it; now you can do it, without even thinking about it" Orochimaru stated.

"huh" Naruto grunted, surprised by his own awesomeness. He never paid much attention to how much better he got at handseals.

"your ability to run chakra into blades, you learned that fairly quickly didn't you" Orochimaru stated.

"I don't know...I guess" Naruto fisted his hands, and thought back.

He doesn't remember when, but one day he just suddenly could sorta make blades deadlier with chakra. unfortunately it didn't help in the slightest against Kabuto, or Orochimaru.

They still considered his attempts to murder them; sparing, or practice. It was hard to feel strong, with those two laughing at his every achievement.

"and your wind sword" Orochimaru mentioned.

"right!" Naruto chimed.

He learned that a while ago too! It is very cool having an invisible sword...but still was ineffective in killing Orochimaru, and that's all that mattered.

"that's nature transformation, and it takes years to master; something you did in three days" Orochimaru said.

"woah! I think I get it, now" Naruto stated. "it's just multiplying, right"

"if there's two of me, that means I worked twice as hard" Naruto, mentally patted himself on the back.

"not just two, but a thousand...times one thousand; what takes twenty years, you complete in a week" Orochimaru hissed, while licking his lips.

"yeah, I totally get that" Naruto said.

"you've been training with at least a thousand clones beside you, everyday, for a year" Orochimaru stood up from the table.

"..." Naruto looked up at the sannin, as he place a hand on the blonde's head.

"the years of experience you have gained with this method is uncountable" Orochimaru wet his lips.

"eh, so this is why you're so strong!" Naruto slumped a little. "you've trained like this, your whole life"

"kukuku...no, you fool, I have never trained like this, I doubt anyone ever has" Orochimaru laughed.

"what! Why not? You can make shadow clones too!" Naruto asked, surprised.

"dividing your chakra one thousand times, more than once a day?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "that is an impossible feat"

"it is?" Naruto's eyes widened. Was it really so hard?

"in fact, I thought doing this, would kill you" Orochimaru started patting his head. "I was quite ecstatic when it didn't"

"oh...really" Naruto grumbled, at the knowledge of being a guinea pig.

"I said it was a hidden talent...only you, can train this way...that is why I am fond of you" Orochimaru smiled down at the blond.

Naruto looked away from the sannin, and blushed. It was weird how...geniune Orochimaru's smile seemed. It wasn't a smirk, or a sneer, or anything! Like for a single second, he wasn't a selfish monster.

"I am pleased by your surprising progress, I didn't know if it was futile bothering to train you kukuku" Orochimaru chuckled. "I suppose I have to admit, that fool; Jiraiya was indeed correct"

"correct about what?" Naruto asked.

"he once said, Sasuke-kun would be boring to teach..." Orochimaru said. "...he's probably right, as I have no doubts of his achievements as a ninja"

"hn" Naruto soured at hearing of his teammates greatness.

"but you...well I thought I'd eventually dispose of you, if all you managed to do was make something stupid, and irrelevant; like a bigger rasengan" Orochimaru stated.

"..." Naruto cleared his throat a little. He DID think about making a bigger rasengan. Was it really that stupid?

"but you were one surprise, after another...I'm...proud to be your master" Orochimaru smiled again.

Naruto covered his face with the fake Kage hat given to him. It was terrible, it was awful, it was disturbing...but he was smiling, and blushing at Orochimaru's words.

And he definitely didn't want the snake bastard seeing that. He couldn't stop himself; he was happy to hear Orochimaru say that. It was disgusting, how warm, and fuzzy the snake sannin was making him feel.

Oh no! It's happening! He's beginning to feel...bad about trying to kill Orochimaru. He was even starting to feel sorry about knocking over the dinner table.

Yuck! Why is he glad to hear that? Orochimaru is evil, is selfish, is the most horrible person who ever lived...damn it...still warm, and fuzzy inside. Ugh!

"s-s-shut up...bastard...I'll...escape" Naruto weakly said, still hiding behind the hat. It's not like he liked Orochimaru or anything!

"then you had better think of something good! Normal methods aren't going to work against Karin-chan" Orochimaru hissed.

Orochimaru clapped his hands, and immediately a man came into the room. He began cleaning the mess strewn about the floor quietly, with a broom, and mop.

"you keep saying, Karin supposed to prevent me from escaping, but how is she any better than Kabuto" Naruto asked, lowering the hat to look at the sannin.

"how about we make a wager" Orochimaru muttered, while walking over to a nearby switch on the wall.

"a wager?...on what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"you're going to make shadow clones, and without even looking, Karin-chan is going to correctly tell, how many there are" Orochimaru stated.

"..." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"if Karin-chan makes a single mistake...you are free to leave" Orochimaru said.

"leave, and then be captured, again" Naruto snorted.

"no, I mean total freedom" Orochimaru replied.

"why should I believe you?" Naruto asked.

"you have an easy chance to leave, and won't take it...you really do like spending time with me" Orochimaru sneered.

"...fine deal, or whatever" Naruto agreed.

"Karin-chan! Come to my quarters, please!" Orochimaru called, over intercom.

After a few minutes of waiting, and Naruto glaring at the snake sannin. The door to the room opened, and in came the red-haired girl.

"yes, Orochimaru-sama" Karin replied, walking over.

"cover your eyes" Orochimaru commanded, handing her a Oto headband.

Karin did as told without a word, or hesitating. Naruto found it weird how compliant she was about having to blindfold herself, without an explanation first.

"whenever your ready, Naruto-kun kukuku" Orochimaru snickered.

Naruto silently gave the sannin a cursory glance. Then looked at Karin, who stood calmly with one hand on her hips. She was simply waiting, without a single care in the world.

"shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said, creating nineteen other copies of himself.

"Karin-chan! How many Naruto-kuns are there" Orochimaru asked.

"...twenty" Karin plainly, responded.

"ugh..." Naruto frowned. How did she do that?

"oh Naruto-kun...care to try again" Orochimaru asked, with a smirk.

Naruto glared at the smug sannin. Then settled his gaze on Karin; she really could sense him somehow. But even if she could, they were still playing a numbers games.

All he had to do was make more shadow clones than **anyone **could hope to count. Naruto let a malicious smirk cross his face; he placed his hands together, two fingers cross over each eachother.

"shadow clone jutsu!"

The room became a lot less spacious, as over a thousand clones filled the room, and spilled out into the hallway. Orochimaru jumped up, and stood on the edge of the overturned table, in order to have some breathing room.

Karin, and the poor nameless cleaner, wound up smothered by blond shinobi. Karin struggled to push clones away, and get some elbow room.

_ho ho ho...he's made over a thousand it seems..._ Orochimaru thought, looking around him.

"hehehehe" Naruto laughed, in the midst of clones.

There was simply no way to count all the clones he summoned. And to top it all off, he made sure to make only 'nearly' two thousand clones. He made sure there were an odd number of clones.

Naruto snickered to himself. Even if the snake bastard was probably lying about letting him go; getting the better of Orochimaru was still a victory, no matter how small.

"hm?..." Karin hummed, raising an eyebrow under the headband.

She pushed her way through the crowd, and jumped up on one the Narutos. Sitting on his shoulders, while resting her hands on his head. She looked around, humming all the while.

Naruto twitched slightly. It must have been an accident, but somehow she picked out the real Naruto to sit on. But he did allow her to do so, without fuss; even holding her thighs, so she wouldn't fall off.

Beside the bet wasn't about finding the real him, it was about counting the exact number of shadow clone he made. And there's no way that was possible!

"one thousand, eight hundred seventy-six!" Karin exclaimed, suddenly.

"...what..." Naruto replied, not believing his ears.

"one thousand, eight hundred seventy-six clones..." she repeated."...and the one underneath me is the real one" she said, patting the blonde's head.

"..." Naruto silently looked at the floor.

_shit! That's exactly-how did she-how-...dammnit! that's impossible! _Naruto panicked inside his head.

"kukuku..." Orochimaru chuckled from atop the overturned table. "well Naruto-kun...is she correct!" he licked his lips.

Wordlessly Naruto released the jutsu, and with a poof of smoke, all clones vanished from existence. Only one Naruto remained, the very one Karin perched herself on. The nameless cleaner breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to cleaning.

"kukuku well, well...care to try again, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru sneered.

Naruto responded by collapsing face first. Karin let out a squeak as she fell right along with him. She wound up laying face up on Naruto's back.

"kuku you really are tired" Orochimaru hissed, and walked over to the door. "training; cancelled for today"

"..." Naruto could only turn his head to watch the sannin.

"Karin-chan, take Naruto to his room" Orochimaru said as he left the room.

"yes! Orochimaru-sama" Karin saluted, while still laying on the blond.

Karin got off Naruto, lifted him up, and slung him over her shoulder. Naruto was surprised by how easily she carried him. Was he that light, or was she stronger than she looked?

Must be strong, if Orochimaru entrusted her with keeping from escaping. Which means Naruto has another enemy to worry about!


End file.
